Chapter 298
Exciting Ryuzetsu Land is the 298th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After the events and battles of the third day, Fairy Tail decide to spend the rest of their evening at the leisure resort, Ryuzetsu Land. Everything appears to be goes swimmingly with everyone enjoying the many activities and encounters with their friends from other guilds at the summer resort. Then havoc strikes when Natsu and Ichiya begin running around in excitement. Ichiya falls and accidentally trips up Natsu, who is then sent flying into Gray and Lyon. The two Ice Mages are then knocked down the love slide together and end up freezing the water when the try to stop. Upset over the pool being frozen, Natsu goes to unfreeze the pool with his Magic, bringing down the building around him and leaving Fairy Tail the bill for damages. Summary On the evening of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, the Mages of Fairy Tail decide to head to Ryuzetsu Land, a summer leisure spot. Though Lucy wonders if they should tell the master first, Erza tells her he is gone elsewhere with Laxus and so there is no need. Upon arriving, the Mages are surprised at how large the area is. Lisanna asks Erza if her injuries have healed, though Mirajane tells her that she need not worry since it is Erza. Meanwhile, Natsu rides a water locomotive, but immediately collapses due to his motion sickness. At the same time, the exceed decide to head over to the aquarium, with Levy suggesting to Gajeel that they go too while Cana complains about not having a swimsuit and having to be in her underwear. As Lisanna and Mirajane wonder about whether or not they should have brought Elfman, he and Evergreen appear behind a rock in the pool, unwilling to let people know they came together. As the two argue, Freed and Bickslow watch the two and note that the two must be going out. Meanwhile, Juvia suggests to Gray they ride the Love Slide together. As soon as Gray refuses, Lyon suddenly appears and carries Juvia off. Elsewhere, Wendy is met by Sherria who asks if she is recovered from their battle and, upon hearing that she has, suggests that they both go and have fun elsewhere. In the pool, Team Quatro Puppy comments on how they will always be wild, as Bacchus states the era of real men will soon begin. Elsewhere, Jenny steals Mirajane's bikini top as revenge for having been embarrassed by losing their battle and having to pose nude in the Sorcerer Magazine, who subsequently pulls down Jenny's bikini bottom as well. At the same time, Erza and Lucy are serenaded by the male members of Team Blue Pegasus, whom Erza scolds for their various actions, aside from Ichiya, who asks to be scolded. As Lucy gets up, she notices Mavis underneath the water, the latter suddenly popping up. Erza sees Jellal as well and asks what he is doing, to which he replies that he followed the source of the strange Magic there. In the aquarium, the exceed and Gajeel explore as the rest of their guild mates have fun with one another, as well as the members of other teams. As she watches this, Lucy is confronted by Flare from Team Raven Tail, who reveals she was just taken for questioning. Upon being asked what she wants, Flare simply says she came to apologize to Lucy, before walking away. While running with Natsu, Ichiya accidentally slips on the wet floor and bumps Natsu, sending both of them flying. As he bumps into Erza and Jellal, he accidentally causes the latter to grope the former's breasts, much to his embarrassment. Meanwhile, Juvia continues trying to get Gray to join her on the Love Slide, while Lyon attempts to do the same with her. However, a flying Natsu bumps into Gray and Lyon, accidentally sending the two of them hurling down the Love Slide together. As the two try to stop, they wind up freezing the slide, as well as the pool and everyone in it. Angry with the freezing of the pool, Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to destroy the ice, against Lucy's wishes, causing a massive explosion. As everyone lays unconscious, the repair expenses are slated to be sent to Fairy Tail, much against the wishes of the first and sixth masters. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * ** Spells used *Freeze * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation